The Community Outreach/Information Dissemination Core (COLD) will enable research to reduce health disparities and improve the health and well being of minority populations by building and sustaining collaborative research partnerships among Cheyney University, the University of Pennsylvania, communitybased minority organizations, and minority community residents. Key community based organizations and individuals that are trusted resources in serving the targeted communities will advise the PCEC through a Community Partnership Advisory Committee (CPAC). The EXPORT Center will collaborate with these key groups to design and implement strategies and techniques to meet the four specific aims: 1) to build substantive academic and community partnerships that will facilitate and foster collaborations in research and education on obesity and general health among the participating Universities, minority community-based institutions and organizations and minority populations, 2) to develop culturally appropriate and communitybased mechanisms for disseminating information about research and education relevant to health and obesity to minority individuals, community organizations, and investigators at the participating Universities, 3) to assist minority organizations create, manage and evaluate programs focused on health promotion and prevention and the management of chronic diseases, and 4) to develop and strengthen science and health programs in area middle and secondary schools with substantial minority populations. In year one, the COlD will focus on establishing the structure and function of the partnership by augmenting existing relationships and creating new ones. During this year, it will integrate obesity related outreach and information dissemination in established partnership activities and educational programs and establish new liaisons for obesity related research and education and science enrichment of our middle and secondary school partners. This method of partnering with community residents and community based organizations will foster greater acceptance of research, improve recruitment of minorities as research participants and will translate research findings into information that can serve minority populations.